inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
A Party
"A Party" is the third musical number overall in Inanimate Insanity. It was heard in "Mazed and Confused". The song was composed and produced by Morgan Hesmondhalgh. Brian Koch provided the voice for Starfruit (The leader of Spoiled Lemon), who was the main singer for this song, and wrote the lyrics for it. A Party was sung before and as the credit rolls. The song, unlike the others, has proved itself to have a great impact on the contestants and the possible future of the storyline in general, as it seemingly bonded the characters together during the concert, most notably Marshmallow looking at her drawing of Bow in sorrow. There is another significantly wrose sounding version called "A Party?", sung by Pineapple which is posted on Taylor Grodin's channel. In Mazed and Confused, Fan is listening to it on his phone. Lyrics Starfruit: I woke up when it was mornin’, ‘Was a day like any other day. I had a bad time cuz I couldn’t rhyme. Until I could when I saw her walking down the street. I was alone, alone! But she made me feel like I wasn’t, wasn’t! She made me see that I needed her, But can’t you see? She broke my heart on the beat! OH-WOAH-AOOOO! CHORUS All I wanna do is go to a party! (A) Party. Yeaah! And the party never ends, and I don’t know what to do. Until you are right beside me, and With or without you, I’d be down on my knees. But not really ‘cuz I have trouble bending Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah! A party that’s never ending! To get my mind, I’ll ask you one last time off of you you, you, you, you, you! You try to take me down by hangin’ around me Trying to keep me from bein’ who I wanna be. I gave you so many, many chances. Cuz I always enjoyed your glances. But now you know what? My goals are simple now. What else can I do than the only thing I know how? CHORUS All I wanna do is go to a party! A Party. Yeaah! And the party never ends, and I don’t know what to do. Until you are right beside me, and With or without you, I’d be down on my knees. But not really ‘cuz I have trouble bending Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah! A party that’s never ending! To get my mind, I’ll ask you one last time off of you you, you, you, you, you! BRIDGE Oh I should’ve known, you haven’t grown. Why can’t you seem to remember, remember? Are you just gonna sleep ‘till September, September? Do I really have to spell it out for you? The chorus should be an earworm. Do I need to play it louder? CHORUS All I wanna do is go to a party! A Party. YEAHH! And the party never ends, and I don’t know what to do. Until you are right beside me, and With or without you, I’d be down on my knees. But not really ‘cuz I have trouble bending Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah! A party that’s never ending! To get my mind, I’ll ask you one last time off of you you, you, you, you, you, you! BREAK Oh it’s not a party if I’m not at the party So now that I’m here, now we can start-y I’ll reference my name, then I’ll reference pop culture Tearing this song apart like a vulture Didn’t hear the rest of this track when I wrote this ‘Cuz the rest of this track did not yet exist I’m popular, featuring me, had no risk! You used me like a pre-sold game disc! No one ever remembers this part of a song Even though a song is only three minutes long! DROP. THAT. BASS. (gasp) CHORUS All I wanna do is go to a party! A Party! YEAHHHHH! And the party NEVER ends, and I don’t know what to do. Until you are right beside me, and With or without you, I’d be down on my knees. But not really ‘cuz I have trouble bending Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah! A party that’s NEVER ENDING! To get my mind, I’ll ask you one last time off of you you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, YOU! I hate her. Trivia * At 3:45, A Party is the longest song on the album. Category:A to Z Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Inanimate Insanity II